This invention relates to a motor-driven vehicle to be used on inclined surfaces, such as ship's, for staging purposes and the like.
Generally, the costs involved in maintenance and other work on a ship are relatively expensive and when materials have to be transported between various places on a ship, relatively complex lifting machinery, such as derricks and cranes are utilized. The inclined and difficult curved surfaces of the ship's hull limit the ability of vehicles to move thereupon and require the above-mentioned complex equipment.
There have been proposed various magnetic systems for enabling a vehicle to move on a sloped surface, these systems including magnetic gripping means enabling the vehicle to be held on these surfaces. Generally, the ability of such prior art devices to adequately perform various functions on a ship is quite limited. These limitations are primarily due to the inability of the prior art devices to generate sufficient magnetic force to hold a heavy-duty vehicle to such surfaces. Further, the ability of the vehicle to move without the magnetic force and the ability for the vehicle to accurately move on such sloped surfaces is quite limited in the prior art.
An object of my invention is to provide a motor-driven vehicle suitable for use on a steel ship's hull, steel storage tank, steel bridge and other steel structures without staging required.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a vehicle which can easily carry and deliver small equipment or tools to any designated point around a large steel ship's hull, side of a large steel storage tank, or any other large steel or iron structure without requiring the use of derricks or cranes.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a vehicle which has sufficient magnetic force generated to enable the vehicle to move and climb on its own power from a pier to an inclined hull of a ship, or from the ground to a steel storage tank wall directly.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a vehicle which can be conveniently used for carrying out other functions such as scraping and painting of a ship's hull in a more efficient and simple fashion.
Another object of my invention is to provide such a vehicle which is capable of manuevering when horizontal with or without the electromagnetic force being generated.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a vehicle in which the manuevering can take place on an inclined surface with the manuevering being efficient and accurate.
Still another object of my invention is to provide such a vehicle having electromagnetic pads or shoes capable of fitting on any steel surface, whether the surface be flat, angular, grooved or whether concave or convex.
Still another object of my invention is to provide such a vehicle which can quickly and efficiently move between various points on a ship's hull without being dangerous to the vehicle operator.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a safety mechanism to prevent the motor-driven vehicle from falling if there is a failure of the electromagnetic force.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a vehicle which can run on lightweight storage batteries.
Another object of my invention is to provide such a machine which can be conveniently manufactured of inexpensive and lightweight materials so as to minimize the weight of the vehicle and therefore minimize the electromagnetic force required.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.